Baby Say Goodbye
by Fangfan1
Summary: They say that a death can tear apart a friendship completely. But maybe a baby can be what brings that friendship back together. Max and Fang are about to learn the true meaning of frienship with a little baby boy. Iggy, Fang, max centric. AU, no wings. Some swearing and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all guess who's back with another Maximum Ride fanfiction? JayJay! Anyway, I am back, it's been so long since I finished **Forgetting Yesterday** but to let you guys know. This Is NOT a sequeal to that story I wrote. I haven't gotten around to the sequel. This is a BRAND NEW story. That I hope you enjoy.**

**The main characters will be Max, Fang and Iggy (in a sense, you'll see soon why). But the other flock members will be in this story quite a bit too.**

**This is completely AU and there are NO wings. It's all human.**

**I hope you like it and enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Maximum Ride especially with the ending of Nevermore! Ashaskfhdsfjhdfg!**

* * *

**Prologue: Surprise?**

_July 15, 2012_

They say friendship lasts forever, at least with your true friends. But is that really true? Can friendship withstand any obstacle thrown your way? Can it honestly _last_ forever?

Maybe with fate, and with those absolute true friends. Maybe then a friendship can last.

But at the time being it seemed friendship would not last for the "Troublesome-Ride Trio" of Arizona. In fact, it had already been broken off by two of the three friends, leaving the third and youngest stuck in the middle.

First there was Maximum Ride. The oldest and leader of the trio. Max has wavy brownish-blond hair and piercing brown eyes. Eyes that could see into every lie and trick; especially after her parents divorce when she was ten.

Max was defiantly a leader and not a follower. She felt it was her duty and pride to protect others from any harm. Some would say the leader ability came _naturally_ for Max, and she was just born to lead.

Those people would be correct.

Now when Max was eight-years-old she met a boy names Nicholas Raven, otherwise known as _Fang_. Fang never really liked his name to begin with and deemed himself _Fang_, at the age of six and-a-half.

Fang was the typical mysterious new-boy-next door. He was quiet but bold; shy but daring. When Fang had first moved to Arizona with his foster parents and siblings, Fang had remained in his backyard for almost the entire summer. Climbing his large oak tree and sitting there silently, all alone for days on days.

Until finally Max had enough. She had walked straight to the fence and attempted to talk to the new boy. For a whole week, Fang simply ignored Max completely. Which resulted into Max leading to names calling and threats.

At the end of the week, Max was ready to call it quits until fang climbed the fence connecting their yards. From there he uttered two simple words.

"Name's Fang."

From that day forth a beautiful friendship had begun.

But their friendship wasn't sealed or complete until about two years later when Max and Fang were both ten.

The summer of '04, to the left of Fangs house, a house had been sold. The family had begun to move into the house immediately; moving trucks coming and boxes piling on, early into the morning. Fang's foster parents and Max's mom went to greet the new neighbors right away. Fang and Max, however, were reluctant. They decided to spy on the neighbors from Fan's giant oak tree.

To their surprise, the neighbors had a son. A strawberry-blond, nine-year-old son. The boy was very timid, hiding behind his parents legs shyly, while the movers moved them in.

To Max and fang the boy looked like a nerd. He had on a pair of glasses over his stunning blue eyes (they had to admit his eyes were beautiful). The boxes the boy seemed to care about were filled with wires, electronics and gadgets. So he was a nerd, and Max and Fang left it at that.

However, after almost two weeks they were forced to introduce themselves to the boy. Their parents had been furious they hadn't done that yet. _He could probably use some friends, being the new kid._

It turned out the boy was not so timid around Fang or Max. A bit shy, yes, but not timid or scared. The learned his name was James Griffiths, or Iggy as he preferred to be called. And this boy was a _genius_.

Iggy could build, create or fix _anything._ He could take apart a T.V and put it back together _and_ make the T.V work better.

Previous ideas that Iggy was a nerd were pushed aside. Forgotten. He was actually pretty cool!

From that day forth the "Troublesome-Ride Trio" was born. Causing mayhem and mischief for years to come in the small town in Arizona.

It seemed like a friendship that would _last._

* * *

Atlas, as people grow older and times change, so do the people. Along with their friends.

Max, Fang and Iggy remained best friends up until their sophomore year in high school, when they were fifteen. By then the social latters and spectrums were forming, breaking apart groups of friends. Everyone had their own clique to go to.

Max and Fang were both victims of the social spectrum. The two were just on opposite sides of the latter. Causing them to drift apart.

Fang found himself hanging out more with the rebels and troublemakers of the school. The silent but_ loud_ kids that caused major mischief at the school and were often looked down upon by the "Popular Kids".

Which was where Max found herself.

Max was defiantly on the top of the school. Max was loved by many and jealous of her insane leadership skills. They loved the way she always spoke her mind about really anything, not caring what other's thought. Not to mention Max was _very_ good-looking, without even trying.

Guys adored Max. Girls followed her. Max was living at the top of the high school food chain. Being captain of the girl's soccer team_ and _volleyball team also helped her.

As the years went by Max began to hate Fang's rebellious attitude and life. Fang hated how self centered the popular kids were. Eventually, they grew apart just_ hating_ each other; no longer best friends.

And Iggy was stuck in the middle sadly.

Iggy didn't belong to a specific clique or group in high school. He usually kept to himself – more so now with Max and fang always fighting – at times. But Iggy got along with _everyone_. People from all different social groups liked Iggy and enjoyed talking to him.

But with his sarcastic, sexist, humorous attitude, Iggy never _fit in_ with one specific group. He was an _Iggy_ so to speak. He wasn't A Popular, or A Rebellion, or A Nerd, or An Athlete. Everyone just got along with him and enjoyed being around him.

Iggy was still friends with both Fang and Max. They both still loved being Iggy's friend very much. But that was it. It was either _Fang and Iggy_ or _Max and Iggy_. It was never the three of them anymore.

And that was what Iggy missed the most.

So here they were; now eighteen-years-old, graduated from high school and about ready to head off to college.

Tonight though, Iggy was driving Fang to Max's graduation party of the _century_. Fang however, was not a happy camper. The dark haired boy grumbled darkly from the passenger seat.

"Tell me again, _why_ I am going to one of _their_ parties?" He grumbled flipping his hair. Iggy sighed eyes focused, behind his glasses, on the road. In reality he only wanted Fang to go, so he could see Max and him one last time before they all went to college. Surprisingly all three of them were going to the _same _college, but that did not mean they would _see_ each other every again.

"Because, _everyone_ is invited. It'll be the last time we can really hang out before college, and I really didn't want to go alone." Iggy said once again. Fang just sunk lower in his seat and Iggy swallowed thickly. "Besides you promised we could do whatever – let me repeat – _whatever _I wanted for my eighteenth birthday. And this is it." Fang snorted from his seat but cracked a smile.

"So you want to go to someone else's loud party for your eighteenth birthday dude?" He asked. Iggy chuckled, shifting in the driver seat.

"Bingo. Come on man, you gotta live a little!" Iggy exclaimed. Fang on the other hand, rolled his eyes unenthusiastically. "Dude, we're off to college! Who knows what'll happen then? This could be the last opportunity to have fun and party!"

"Sure it will. Isn't college all about parties?" Fang chuckled. Iggy shrugged parking the car on a side street.

"You never know what could happen." Iggy said softly, almost so Fang couldn't hear him. Fang raised and eyebrow at the solemn birthday boy but he didn't question it.

"Alright let's get this stupid thing over with." Fang sighed opening his door. Little did he know that this, _stupid thing_, would change his life forever.

_Oh god Iggy, why do you always get yourself into messes you regret in the end?_ Iggy thought desperately. The party had already ended, living up to it title of being the party of the _century_. Right now, he was driving Fang and Max home in the _same_ car.

And both were drunk.

Max had held the party at her boyfriend, Dylan's, house. So she needed a ride home, with the blond haired god cleaned up. Right away, she drunkenly went to Iggy.

Now a drunken Max and a drunken Fang in the same car were not only annoying, but probably the stupidest idea Iggy had ever had. It took all of his strength and might to not bang his head on the steering wheel_ repeatedly._

Even when they were drunk of their asses, Max and fang still hated each other.

"Igggggggyyy! Are we hoommme yet? Max slurred from the backseat. Iggy was going to kill the morons that smuggled alcohol into the party, one day. " I cannot beeee seen with thaaattt loooossser!" She pointed in Fang's general direction. Fang scoffed with a weak hiccup.

"Why d'ya ississt on bein' annoy-oying." He hissed drunken;y. Max snarled rolling her head to the side. With a stupid grin, she leaned over and slapped Fang across the cheek. _Hard._

Fang grunted but then proceeded to punch Max's arm. In a matter of seconds Max and Fang were full on fighting in the back seat of Iggy's car, much to Iggy's annoyance. Of course _he _had to be the responsible one and stay sober.

"Knock it off you guys! Hey!" He barked into the rearview mirror. The two drunken _idiots_ ignored their friend, continuing to fight.

"He-He started 'dis!" Snarled Max, kicking Fang's leg. She yelped when Fang slammed a water bottle on her head.

"No y-you diiid bitch!" Seethed Fang. The two growled at each other, yelling out names and throwing punches.

"Guys! Quit fighting! _Stop it!_" Iggy yelled trying to hide the panic in his voice. They were beginning to get rough; what if the accidentally hit him while he was driving? He could barely see the dark road as it was, he really didn't need any other distractions. "I have to drive! Please, stop fighting!"

Iggy didn't see the on coming head lights when he turned around, or hear the car honk. He didn't see the oncoming car. But Max and Fang had.

And it was too late.

"IGGY!"

"_Look out!"_

* * *

Max awoke to an unfamiliar white ceiling. She also registered the throbbing pain in her arm, head and chest. Blinking slowly, Max looked around the room.

An oxygen tube was around her face, in her nose. She had an IV stuck in her arm and she could hear a heart monitor beeping. So she was in a hospital?

Wincing Max slowly sat up trying t figure out _why _she was in a hospital. Head pounding through her skull, memories slowly came back to her.

_The party. Iggy driving her home. Her and Fang fighting. The car heading straight into another._ And then nothing.

She couldn't remember anything after that.

"Oh, baby! You're finally awake!" Max heard her mother cry. She turned to see her mother rush into the hospital room, eyes red and filled with tears. Max frowned for a moment when her mother stroked her hair shakily raising an eyebrow, that did not go unnoticed by her mother. "Oh dear, you've been unconscious for six days. Do you remember anything Max?" Max shook her head looking at her mother pitifully.

"Sweetheart, six days ago you and Fang and Iggy were in a disastrous car wreck. The paramedics found you all unconscious and bloody. You've been unconscious for six days and Fang is still asleep. He hasn't woken up but the doctors say he'll make a full recover."

Max gave a meek nod and sighed. Except her mind began to register her mother's words. She frowned, falling into a small coughing fit before speaking.

"Wait Fang? Mom, there were three of us! What about Iggy? Where's he?" She cried hoarsely. Her mother bit her lip looking anywhere but Max, fresh tears racing down her face. A lump formed in Max's throat and tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't breathe right then, she couldn't breathe!

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry. But James…Iggy…sweetie he…he didn't make it. James is…Iggy is dead."

With those words Max watched her world go black.

* * *

It had been a month since Iggy had died in the car accident. It turns out the other dive of the other car, was even more drunk than Fang and Max and had swerved into Iggy's lane.

The month had been hard for everyone in the school. Especially Max and Fang. Iggy's death caused the two to avoid each other more than ever; even at Iggy's own funeral.

The funeral was the hardest day of their lives. Max had broken down in sobs when she read her speech about Iggy. _He was so young! He didn't deserve to die yet! Iggy should be alive!_

Fang had become an emotional mess when he saw Iggy's body in the casket. Too see his friend so pale, limp and _peaceful_ in a casket, ready to be buried was unreal. He prayed over and over that Iggy was just playing a cruel, sick joke on him. That he would jump out of the casket, dancing in his suit yelling, "Ha! I finally got you! I got you!"

But of course Iggy didn't move. Not even when they lowered him into the ground. _Iggy why? Why did you leave us so soon? You're my best friend. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

Today though, Max was headed to a private social worker office. She was asked to meet with Iggy's social worker, a tall brunette from his funeral, about something important. It had to do with Iggy's last wishes.

Although, once Max entered the room she really wished she hadn't. For sitting at the other end of the table was _Fang._ Mouth agape, her hands balled into fists. Fang's dark eyes narrowed when seeing her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Max snarled, stomping over to Fang. The taller teen crossed his arms over his chest but remained seated.

"_I _was asked to come here. It has something to do with_ Iggy's _last wishes." Fang retorted dryly.

"_You?_ I was called here for that. Why would Iggy ever have something for _you?!_" Maybe, Max had crossed the line that time. But she couldn't help it; she was feeling way too many emotions right now.

Fang shot to his feet, boiling in fury, with a look of murder on. "_I_ was his best friend!_ I _cared about him.!"

"So did_ I_!"

"You only cared about being popular!"

"You only care about your friends!"

"You only – "

"Hello you two, I see you're both here. Please, sit." The woman, Melody, opened the door causing Fang and Max to freeze. Both of them flopped into their chair silently as the woman mad her ways over to them, eyes wide in curiosity. She wasn't strange or odd, not at all. What was strange was what she was _carrying_.

It was a _baby carrier_.

"Now, my name sis Melody. I am James' legal social worker and I dealt with a will he had created the morning of his eighteenth birthday as an adult." Melody began with a sigh, setting the carrier on the table. A blanket was draped over the front of the carrier, allowing Fang and Max unable to peek in.

"Now, it seems with the death of James Griffiths there is a problem with, ah, some custody. He was eighteen and only had time to will out one request. Which involves _both_ of you, _together._" Fang and Max shared an expressionless look and Melody rubbed her temple. "This is James' absolute last wish. He wishes for both of you to share custody together."

"Excuse me, custody of what exactly?" Fang said hoarsely eyes never leaving the baby carriage. He could hear his own rib cage pounding harshly.

"Of him." Carefully Melody pulled the blanket off the baby carrier and inside was a little baby boy. But the baby had striking blue eyes, and a thick patch of blond hair.

"Max, Nicholas meet James' five-month-old son. His last wish was that if he died, you _both_ would take custody and care for him."

* * *

**Sooo, what do you guys think? Is it interesting? And um….hehe please don't kill me for killing Iggy! You guys have to know Iggy is my favorite! I didn't want to but I just had too! *runs and hides***

**Anyhow I'm back in Maximum ride but I have 3 other stories I'm currently working on and those are the main priorities. So don't expect frequent updates.**

**Hopefully I can have a new chapter up by Sunday.**

**Please leave a review telling me your thoughts of this chapter and the story! I love to read reviews, so drop one by! **

**Thanks and Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So um…I realize it's been like three months but a lot came up for my life. Like medical reasons so honestly I just couldn't write this story for a while because of it. I do apologize and hopefully the next chapter won't take too long.**

**Mind the characters may be OOC, hopefully not too much, because this is AU and humans and a deathish fic. So please if it's horrible let me know but don't complain too much.**

**Anyhow, thank you all for the reviews! And the favs and alerts! They always bring a smile to my face! Always! Keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned my own flock of bird kids. But I don't so you can't sue me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unreal**

For the longest time, neither Max nor Fang spoke. Neither had anything _to_ say. Their voices were lost in their throats, unable to even come out due to the shock of the situation. Fang's dark eyes were locked firmly onto the little face of the awakened baby. The little baby's own blue eyes were curiously looking around his carrier before meeting Fang's and his breath hitched.

_He looks so much like Iggy_.

Max was simply frozen in a world of her own. The idea of a baby, let alone it being Iggy's baby was just too unreal for Max. She couldn't even bring herself to actually fully look at the baby; rather her eyes were glazed towards Melody. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and his throat was tight.

_How could this be happening?_

Melody had remained silent out of being polite. She knew this would have been the reaction to expect from what Iggy had told her. Melody kept quiet to allow the news and the idea to sink into the two eighteen-year-olds minds. Gently, she turned the baby's carrier in her direction to watch the curious baby, while waiting for an answer or just some other response besides silence.

A small smile graced her lips when the baby raised his hands and waved them around, gurgling quietly to himself. That noise seemed to finally snap the other two out of their dazes.

"How…How did this," Fang began only to stop himself. He frowned, trying to figure out the best way to ask this question. He bit his lip and looked up at Melody. "How did…_he_ come around?" He nearly slapped himself for such a stupid question. Next to him he could hear Max snort at him. Instantly Fang growled and shot Max a glare that shut her up quickly.

Melody raised an eyebrow.

"James was a teenager. Teenagers do stupid things. Teenagers go to parties, have fun, and have _sex_." Fang and Max both flinched at the last word. "I bet neither of your two are virgins either?" Melody asked bluntly. Max felt his face heat up and Fang swallowed. Melody was right; neither of them _was_. Bur for some reason Max or Fang just couldn't imagine Iggy _not_ being a virgin. He was just too innocent to their minds. Always had better things to do than lay and fool around with one girl after another.

"W-Who's the baby's mother? Shouldn't she have their son?" Max asked suddenly eyes firm and mouth set in a line. Melody sighed and pressed his manicured fingers to her temple. Max cocked her head but never looked away from the social worker.

"James and his baby's mother never spoke to each other after the baby's birth. In fact, the mother wanted an abortion. It was James who stopped her and in the end he gained full custody over his son. The mother has no right to the son and she was no where in James' will." Melody explained in a gentle voice. The baby made a few more gurgling sounds and swatted both his hands in his carrier. Melody smiled down at the little being.

Fang frowned. "Why?"

Melody looked up from the baby with a saddened expression on her face. "I'm not allowed to disclose that information to you. James didn't want to give anyone a reason and by law I respect his right to privacy." She said curtly, eyes narrowed when Max snorted and began to argue. "Ms. Ride I will _not_ be disclosing any of that information to you no matter what kind of a friend you were to James. Do not even try to weasel your way through this." She snapped, much to Max's surprise. But the surprise did not show on her expressionless face. Fang hid his own smirk into his hand. He looked at Melody with a sudden question.

"Wait, what's the…baby's name?" He asked with interest. Even Max had sat up straighter at this.

"His name is also James. James Skylar Griffiths." Melody said and began to pull a pile of folders out. She dug through one folder, flipping through paper after paper while _James_ continued to make noises in his carrier. By now, both Fang and Max were watching _James_ with peculiar expressions on. Finally, Melody made a noise of triumph and pulled a tan paper out of the envelope. She then slid the paper towards Fang and Max across the table. The two leaned in to get a better look of the paper.

It was _James'_ birth certificate.

With Iggy's signature on it. However, the mother's signature was left blank much to Max's disappointment. Everything about _James'_ birth was on this document and suddenly Fang and Max finally were hit with the reality.

This _really_ was Iggy's son. His son that he left to _them_.

"This was the part of his documented will that states your authority to raise James under 'Iggy's' wishes." Melody continued handing another sheet to the two ex-friends. Max remained looking at the birth certificate but Fang had managed to grab the new document. His felt his throat becoming raw when he recognized Iggy's handwriting.

Iggy.

_I, James Daniel Griffiths, herby grant permission for Maximum Valarie Ride and Nicholas Sean Raven in the act of raising James Skylar Griffiths should anything result in my death. I grant the two the right to gain full custody over James above anyone else, in the case of a medical demise or of my death._

Fang felt the breath being knocked right out of him. That was _his _name. That was really his name. Right there on Iggy's will. Stating his guardianship of _James_. Fang stared at the document for a few more moments before letting it drop to the table. Max was quick to snatch the document; her own eyes narrowed and scanning the will quickly. Fang simply looked at the carrier before his with soft eyes, and then he looked to Melody.

"It was his last wish. He wanted James to be looked after _only_ by you two." Melody said gently. Fang swallowed as he took a shuddering breath.

"B-But, what about his parents?" Fang asked in a quiet and almost scared voice. Melody's expression melted with sorrow and sympathy. She turned her focus to the innocent baby before her, knuckles white from clenching her fists tightly. She knew it was wrong to get too close to a client's life, but Iggy's was different. It was just so heartbreaking.

"James' parents kicked James out once they learned of James having a son. They disowned their son for his mistakes." Melody replied. Fang could feel his blood boiling with anger as he clenched his jaw. He knew Max's fury was also rising next to him. "Iggy was forced to work double shifts in order to rent an apartment for him and his son when he was _seventeen_."

Now the guilt over powered the anger in Fang and Max. They knew that Iggy had worked at a coffee shop for money, but they didn't know he worked _double _time, for…for _this_. They also knew that Iggy was living in his own place. Except, Iggy had told them his parents bought it for him to get him ready and help with college. Neither had any idea that Iggy had been forced out of his own home. And with a son.

_How did we not know? How could we have been so blind to his troubles and pain?_

"I know this must be a lot to take in –" Melody began.

"Are you kidding me!? It's a shit load to take in." Max stood up from her chair, hands in fists at her side, face red and eyes brimming with tears. "_My_ best friend died! And I learn that he has a five-month-old son, that he _never_ told me about and that he was living on his own because his parents kicked him out of his own home! And I learn that _I'm_ supposed to take care of the son he never told me about! It's like I don't even know anything about my best friend. It's like Iggy had a whole other life he never told me about!" Max shouted and the tears came running down her tan face. Melody sat quietly, not opening her mouth or interrupting the girl once_. _Fang stared with disbelief at Max.

"He was _my_ best friend too! I knew just as little as you did too! Iggy never told me any of this either!" Fang growled, glowering above Max. Max snarled at Fang, shoving him backward with both of her hands. Fang yelped and stumbled back before colliding into the desk and falling on his butt. He groaned and rubbed his head when suddenly a wail broke out.

_James_ had felt the table move and heard the scary, loud shouts and had now begun to cry. His eyes were scrunched closed as he let out shrilling cries. Globs of tears raced down his little chubby cheeks as his wails grew louder in volume.

Melody had immediately ushered to pull _James _into her arms and rock the baby. She whispered quietly, trying to calm and soothe him. But still _James _continued to cry.

In front of them, Max was trying to wipe her own tears off her face. She glared at the screeching baby and turned to Fang. "I can't handle this right now. I can't do it! I'm going home." She cried. Max snatched her purse off of the chair and stormed out of the room. All the way, tears of anger, sorrow and pain ran down her cold cheeks.

Once she was out of the room, Fang began to stand up. He blinked the dizziness away when he realized _James'_ cries had quieted. Fang looked to his left to see Melody rocking _James_, singing softly under her breath. _James'_ wails had become soft hiccups and the tears were now slowing down his face. It took another five minutes but finally _James_ was calm. His tears had dried and his face was becoming a less of a pink color now. His bright blue eyes were staring up at Melody's gentle smile. Fang stared memorized at the sight.

As carefully as she could, Melody set the baby back into his carrier. She buckled him in, ignoring his soft whines and protests. After taking a much needed breath, she turned to Fang. Her eyes were desperate and pleading.

"Nicholas. Please, James would have wanted you to care for him. He needs a home." She begged quietly. Fang swallowed but his eyes never left the squirming baby in the carrier.

"B-But I'm only 18. I'm not ready to care for a baby." Fang argued softly. Melody smiled weakly and leaned over to place a hand on his shoulder. Only then did Fang look up, his dark eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"Neither was James." Melody murmured. "You're all _James_ has left. You and Max. He needs you two Nicholas." Melody tried once more. Fang turned his focus away from Melody to glance down at the still squirming and whining _James_.

_I'm not ready_.

* * *

"I'm home." Fang announced as he walked through the front door. He threw his keys on the counter to his left, sighing with weary. He was beyond exhausted and it wasn't even dinner time. His ran a hand through his thick, black hair and down his face tiredly. Fang shifted and made his way to the kitchen when he heard two sets of feet coming his way. He carefully put his bag and items on the counter, before the two _monsters_ could enter the kitchen.

"Fang! You're home!" A mess of blonde hair had popped into the kitchen with stunning blue eyes. There, a small boy came running in followed by a similar blonde girl. The boy was wearing a dark green hoodie with one of the band's logos that Fang used to like with khaki shorts. The little girl was sporting a plaid blue dress with white ruffles on the bottom and shorts sleeves. A matching bow held her long hair up and out of her eyes.

They were Fang's little brother and sister.

Zephyr, otherwise known as Gazzy, and Angel Raven. They were ten and nine.

Fang smiled softly when the two collided into him, wrapping their small arms in a hug. Gazzy was the first to look up at Fang with a beaming grin.

"You're home early!" Gazzy cried excitedly. Fang chuckled and ruffled the ten-year-old's hair. Gazzy pouted and swatted away causing Fang to chuckle again._ He needed this after the day he'd had today_. Angel was a bit gentler, smiling sweetly at Fang as she hugged him in a loose hug. She twirled around Fang, allowing his dress to flow before giggling.

"It's good to see you big brother." She smiled.

"I haven't even been gone long. You act like I was never coming back." Fang raised one eye brow. Immediately, Gazzy and Angel looked at their feet guiltily.

"Once you go to college you'll be gone for a long time." Gazzy mumbled, kicking the kitchen floor with his shoe. Fang sighed. They'd had this conversation at least a hundred times in the past year alone.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I'll be gone forever. I'll be back on every holiday and I'll always come home on breaks." Fang replied softly. His siblings nodded solemnly, not really lifted by his words. It was always hard on the little ones when their oldest brother was leaving. They were young and always thought the worst of situations. Like Fang never coming back.

It was Angel who saw the item on the counter first. She pulled away from Fang with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Brother, why is there a baby on the counter?" She asked in shock. Gazzy had whipped his head away from Fang to turn to see what Angel had meant. Surely she was mistaken. There was no way Fang had a _baby_. But to his shock, there on the counter was indeed a baby carrier. _With_ a baby inside. The baby was sleeping, head rolled over his shoulder, chest rising and lowering gently.

"A what?"

Fang gulped nervously at the voice behind him. He closed his eyes when he heard _her_ footsteps coming closer. Finally Fang opened his eyes, set on a firm expression and turned to face his mother.

His mother, Brooke Raven, was now staring at the baby as if it were an alien from another planet. Her eyes were narrowed but Fang could see the surprise behind her dark expression. Her mouth was clenched.

"Look, let me explain it all."

"You better damn well explain to me young man." His mother snapped, turning to face Fang. Fang barely recoiled at her stare and tone. Instead he looked to _James_ and his expression became one of sorrow and of love.

"Mom, meet James Skylar Griffiths."

X.X.X.X

It was an even longer night for Fang and everyone in the Raven household. Fang had just spent the past two hours explaining the entire situation of _James_. With Iggy and Max, and himself; along with Iggy's will and last wish. Luckily, his mother hadn't interrupted once and had listened to Fang's entire story. The more Fang explained the situation, the softer her expression came and the less angry she became. Halfway through the story she had focused her attention solely on the sleeping baby on the couch next to Fang. Her motherly instincts were beginning to set in.

"So now, Iggy's last wish was for Max and I to be James' guardians." Fang finished his story. He looked over at Gazzy and Angel who were both surrounding a sleeping James, peeking and peering into the carrier with curious and excited expressions. Fang _and_ his mother had warned the youngsters to be careful around _James_ and to not wake him up. Or else.

"Where _is_ Max?" Brooke asked. She watched as her son's face darkened and scowl replaced his gentle features.

"She couldn't handle it. She stormed out of the office." Fang spat, arms crossed over his chest. A tiny noise turned his attention away from being angry. The anger immediately melted away and he looked to _James _in panic.

Gazzy and Angel had backed away slightly with a giggle from Gazzy and an 'Awww' from Angel. Fang pulled the baby carrier closer to him to see that _James _had yawned. His little mouth had formed a tiny 'o' and his hands were clenched in fists, stretching upon his head. He kicked his feet out as the yawn subsided. _James_ blinked sleepily twice, becoming aware of his surrounding. His stunning blue eyes were becoming more focused as he gazed around the world he was in.

He looked at Gazzy and Angel first with curiosity. His eyes were wide and his head cocked to the side. His feet inside his onesie were still kicking wildly, causing his whole body to bounce inside the carrier. _James_ made a noise of babbling and non understandable jibber jabber at Gazzy and Angel. The two siblings cooed _James _and leaned closer. But _James'_ attention spam grew bored and he turned away from the two much to their disappointment.

His eyes traveled the entire room, taking in all the sights as he shoved a small fist into his mouth. When his eyes came to see Brooke, he paused once again. His babbling increased in speed and volume, as if trying to speak to Brooke. Brooke smiled and wiggled her nose. This caused _James'_ babble to become a happier screech and he kicked his feet harshly. As he bounced in his carrier, Brooke continued to fawn and make faces at _James_, keeping the baby babbling.

When his attention once again was lost, _James _looked around some more and finally found Fang. His blue eyes almost seemed to light up. His bouncing was playful and much happier and his kicking became even wilder. His babbles were at a rapid pace and his gurgles followed. _James_ removed the now soaked hand from his mouth and opened both fists. Then he stretched both arms out and _towards_ Fang.

Fang panicked where he was, heart racing and pulse thumping. He looked to his mother in distress who only smiled with a soft chuckle. "I think he wants you to hold him Nick." She explained. _Oh_. Still, Fang's heart race did not slow down and he swallowed thickly. _Hold him? Hold him how_?

By then, _James _was growing impatient. His eye brows fell in frustration and his button nose scrunched up. He reached even more, making a sound of whining. _James_ whined and reached some more.

"He really wants you Fang." Angel commented much to Fang's annoyance.

"But how? What if I drop him? Or he falls? Or –"

"Nick, sweetie, calm down." Brooke said softly. She stood up from her seat and took a seat next to Fang on the arm rest. Carefully, she leaned over and unbuckled the still whining _James_. Brooke lifted the baby up into the air, as his feet kicked out a few times while they dangled. Then, without hesitation she set _James _on Fang's lap. Fang jumped with surprise and slight fear but his mother pushed him down firmly. "He's old enough to sit on your lap. Now hold him like this." Brooke instructed while taking Fang's right arm and wrapping it around _James' _torso. She moved his left arm into a crook that held _James' _back and head upright. Once _James _was secure she let go.

Fang panicked once more, staring wildly at the baby now in his arms and lap. _James _didn't seem to mind Fang's panic or fear. Instead he happily babbled, waving his hands on Fang's lap, finally content with where he was. His whining had stopped and was replaced with a true smile.

Fang could slowly feel the fear and panic washing away upon seeing _James'_ smile. Those bright blue eyes were shinning with happiness and that smile brought on two little dimples. For a split second Fang almost felt like he was staring at Iggy once again. Laughing along side his best friend.

_Oh Iggy_…

As tears pricked in his eyes and a lump formed in his throat Fang forced himself to speak. "I have to do this." He whispered hoarsely. Brooke looked at her son with concern along with Angel and Gazzy. It was rare to _ever_ see Fang upset or cry. The only time they could remember was they time after Iggy's death.

"Do what?" Gazzy asked.

"This. With James I have to care for him. For Iggy." Fang murmured thickly. He glanced back down at the babbling and smiling baby. Gently he ran a finger across _James'_ cheek, earning a giggle from _James_. When he received another giggle, Fang had to laugh weakly also. "I have to."

Brooke pulled her oldest son into a one armed hug. "Oh Nick. We'll help you with this. You won't be alone in raising James. He'll be a part of this family now if this is what you want." She murmured softly into Fang's hair. Firmly, Fang gave a nod and cleared his eyes.

"Yes. We have to raise James. And give him a home." Fang stated still glancing down at the smiling baby. A sudden warmth had begun to fill his chest. Warmth that hadn't been in his heart for such a long time.

Knowing Fang wasn't going to like what she was about to say, Brooke spoke quickly.

"But Nick. You need Max. You're going to need her help in this."

* * *

**And done. Phew, I got that all typed up in like two hours. I'm quite happy. So yes Fang and Max were probably OOC in this chapter. But this is a difficult and different situation. They won't always be sappy, don't worry. Later on it gets better.**

**I quite dislike Max at the moment. Lol, even if I did write her. I curse my brain for confusing my own emotions.**

**So how was this chapter? Did you guys like it? Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Please leave anything in a review below! They are inspiration and just so sweet!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


End file.
